Symphonia Zero
by Molly Renata
Summary: Slight AU, crossover. One must always find a way to overcome their inner demons... Full summary inside, please R&R.


Symphonia Zero: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based in Tales of Symphonia timeline (spanning 4 years, from 1 year before the game to 2 years after the game)

Summary: One must always find a way to overcome their inner demons... Sandstorms and seafaring will block the path of prosperity for a double-crossing angel. However, he is determined to escape Yggdrasill's wrath... even if it means giving up his life and the life of his beloved in order to do so.

He succeeds in escaping Yggdrasill, only to be faced with a new and deeper threat...

Author's Note: This is a bit of an AU. It's based both before and after the game, and by the summary sounds like your typical pregame fic. However, this one is a lot different... it's also a crossover with one of my favorite animes of all time, and the main character will be predominantly featured, as well as three other, somewhat more minor characters.

There WILL be a lot of spoilers. Just in case you were wondering.

The pairings will become obvious with time.

Text like _'this'_ is flashback/dream sequence. **_Bolded/italicized_** text within a flashback/dream sequence signifies what's going on in someone's mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco, Gundam Wing or Bandai/Sunrise.

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Chapter 1: Bizarre Occurrences

_1 year before the Chosen's journey_

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

_'Welgaia was normally a quiet and peaceful city, though inordinately lifeless with the soulless angels wandering about. However, there was one particular angel who stood out amongst them..._

_He took the form of a teenage male, about 14 years of age. His eyes were of the most brilliant blue, and his hair was dark brown and unkempt. His wings, like those of all the other angels, were long, well-feathered and brilliant white, fluttering slowly behind him as he traversed the city._

_Not only was this angel a human, but he also bore a Key Crest. The other angels bore no such thing._

_He floated through the "streets" of Welgaia, searching for a way out. He quickly spotted the transporter that led to the ground, via the Tower of Salvation._

_**Looks like a one-way exit,** he thought quietly to himself. **But I don't plan on returning to this place anyhow.**_

_None of the other angels seemed suspicious of him... of course, that was only natural, seeing as they didn't even seem aware of their companions. Welgaia was dead silent, and only he, the human, could feel the cold breeze of Derris-Kharlan flowing through the city's dome. The other angels had lost the ability to feel heat and cold long ago._

_And they, unlike him, had lost the ability to age. He was one of the few angels that still aged normally._

_Slowly, he floated into the transporter and exited Welgaia. He continued to his destination in silence.'_

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

_'The Desian human ranch was a massive, complex structure, built of metal and made to last. The owner of this ranch, Kvar, was basically minding his own business, though keeping a close eye on the humans at the ranch._

_The angel descended unnoticed into the field within the walls of the ranch. There, he found a human female who sat in the corner, seemingly exhausted and refusing to do work. The Desians hadn't noticed her yet, or she would not be sitting there._

_He silently approached her, and almost scared her when he reached out a hand to help her. She gladly accepted it, standing up shakily. However, the angel's reaction was far different and unexpected: he pulled her into his arms and took off, flying across the open plains of Sylvarant.'_

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

_2 years after the worlds are reunited_

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Lloyd stood on the terrace constructed around the upper floor of his house, gazing at the stars. As he watched that faint purple light, now no more than a glimmer in the sky, he silently wished his father would return.

He thought it was stupid of him to even think of allowing Kratos to leave. The former seraph of Cruxis was his true father, the one who had been searching for him for so long. But since Derris-Kharlan was drifting away, Kratos would never see his son's bright eyes again...

A lone tear welled up in Lloyd's eye just thinking about it. He wanted to call upon the Eternal Sword's power once more and simply allow Kratos to return, but... he couldn't. The seraph had seemed determined to stay on the comet, living out the rest of his mediocre life out there in the stars.

He was interrupted from his thought by a silent _whoosh_, almost like the wind. He looked up to see the most bizarre sight: an angel, bearing brilliant white wings, flying low over the treetops... and carrying someone.

The angel floated slowly over to the terrace, allowing the person he was carrying to stand upright on the deck. Then, much to Lloyd's surprise, the angel himself landed on the terrace, his wings folding behind him, like those of an elegant bird.

"It seems Yggdrasill is dead," the angel said, staring coldly into Lloyd's eyes. "Therefore... my duty is now fulfilled. Thanks to you."

"It took ya two years to figure that out?" Lloyd muttered. "I mean, seriously. Mithos has been dead for two years. What are you, a remnant of his former glory?"

"I have been traveling for some time," the angel said. "I have been traveling... with her..." he gestured toward the human he had been carrying. "...for two years in an attempt to evade the remaining Desians. And I am a traitor... I was considered one long ago."

"A double-crossing angel," Lloyd said. "Sounds pretty unusual to me."

"He said he bore a Key Crest," the human said. "He also requested one be placed on my own Exsphere, seeing as it would be a bad thing if the Exsphere activated while it was attached to me."

"Now, I have something I wish to ask of you," the angel said, his cold gaze falling upon Lloyd again. "What is your name, Eternal Swordsman?"

"You don't know my name?" Lloyd said, looking confused. Then, he shrugged, and returned the gaze. "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine."

"My name is Heero Yuy," the angel replied, flaring his wings. "And this human... my companion, is Relena Peacecraft."

**abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**

Author's Note: Yup, it's gonna get pretty crazy from here on out. Don't expect the ZERO System to actually be featured, since I'm just using the characters. And yes, there will be more characters featured in later chapters. ;)


End file.
